Recuerdos en la oscuridad
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Miró el cuadro, blanco, limpio, y se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. El cuadro seguía en blanco desde hacía un mes, y por más que lo intentara, no podía llenarlo de color. No, ya no había color. Sentía su vida una horrenda película en blanco y negro.


_**Recuerdos en la oscuridad**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el concurso «Escribimos una historia para contar», de la página de facebook "Trunks y Marron Fanfic".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tal vez nunca le había prestado tanta atención como esa tarde. Tal vez, sus sentidos de guerrero se activaron al verla en acción, y eso fue lo que le cautivó._

 _«Los Saiyajin nos sentimos atraídos por las mujeres de fuerte carácter, y más si son guerreras, ya que así son las mujeres de nuestra especie.»_

 _Eso le había dicho una vez su padre, y lo certificó cuando salía con Mai. Y ahora lo volvía a certificar al ver a Marron por la ventanilla de la cámara de gravedad como un espía._

 _Con su ki disminuido, había planeado ir a entrenar por sugerencia de su padre, cuando se dio cuenta que el sitio no estaba desocupado. Ahí fue cuando se acercó a la ventana para verla._

 _Y vio a una guerrera de cabello rubio pateando traseros mecánicos._

 _Al notar que ya había apagado el último robot, y que ya iba a salir de la cámara, Trunks se devolvió hasta la puerta como un inocente, como si apenas hubiese llegado._

 _Marron salió de la cámara secándose el cuello con una toalla y lo miró sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta que estaba ahí._

— _Hola —le saludó, Trunks le sonrió._

— _Hola ¿entrenabas? —se reprendió por la estúpida pregunta. Pero es que ella lo ponía idiota a veces. Marron soltó una risita, como si le causara gracia aquello, luego, soltó su corto cabello._

— _Algo, quería probar los robots esos, espero que el señor Vegeta no se moleste, la tía Bulma dijo que no había problema —Trunks se encogió de hombros._

— _Yo le digo que los usé —Marron le brindó una sonrisa y ambos se quedaron un tiempo en silencio. Ninguno sabía qué decirse._

 _Trunks se cuestionaba porque se quedaba mudo ante ella, si él normalmente sabía cómo hablar con las chicas. Normalmente, él era el que colocaba los temas de conversación._

 _Miró a Marron que seguía secándose el sudor en silencio. Notó que ya no era aquella niña que solía jugar con Goten y él. Que ya era una adolescente de dieciséis, con el aspecto delicado de una muñeca de porcelana, pero que era más fuerte que un humano promedio._

 _Que mantenía una increíble belleza y era bastante inteligente. Y que, sin duda, era una increíble artista._

— _Estás herida —comentó al notar la quemadura en el brazo de la chica. Marron miró su brazo con sorpresa, no le había ardido._

— _Parece que sí —dijo con tranquilidad. Trunks la tomó del brazo y la guió hasta el enorme baño que había en el primer piso. Enseguida buscó en el botiquín lo necesario para sanar la quemadura._

— _Papá sale viéndose del asco de sus entrenamientos —le comentó Trunks mientras limpiaba la herida—. Mi madre siempre se encarga de sus heridas cuando él sale de la sala, solamente por el simple hecho de hacerlo gritar cuando le aplica alcohol en la herida abierta._

 _Marron soltó una risita tan dulce a los oídos de Trunks._

— _Ya me lo imagino._

— _A mi padre no le importa, dice que eso lo fortalece como guerrero. Pero creo que es porque le gusta que mi madre lo atienda._

— _Ellos tienen una muy extraña, pero fascinante relación._

— _Marron, en este grupo ¿Quién no la tiene? —ambos rieron. Después de unos minutos, cuando Trunks colocó una curita en la quemadura de Marron, esta le sonrió dulcemente._

— _Gracias por esto —le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Ella salió del baño y Trunks sintió su ki alejándose._

 _Se colocó la mano en la mejilla, donde Marron lo había besado._

 _¿Por qué su corazón latía de forma apresurada?_

 _ **.**_

La mano blanca tembló y apretó el pincel, tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de romperlo. El lienzo con pinturas cayó al suelo dejando manchas del acrílico que solía usar por toda la alfombra, después lo limpiaba.

Miró el cuadro, blanco, limpio, y se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. El cuadro seguía en blanco desde hacía un mes, y por más que lo intentara, no podía llenarlo de color.

No, ya no había color. Sentía su vida una horrenda película en blanco y negro.

Tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión, cansada de escuchar por enésima vez la noticia desde ayer.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y ella ni se dignó a mirar a Goten, que usando un traje negro, la miraba con tristeza también.

—Todavía estás en pijama —le comentó, Marron seguía mirando el cuadro en blanco—, y tienes el pelo desordenado.

Era difícil escuchar tanto dolor en un chico que siempre mantuvo y brindó alegría, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer, no hubo nada que pudiera remediar lo sucedido.

—No voy a ir —susurró. La voz le salió ronca, la noche anterior había gritado y llorado a todo pulmón, deshaciendo toda la habitación. Y Goten lo sabía, por eso no dijo nada sobre el desastre que había, no dijo sobre las cortinas y sábanas quemadas, sobre la pintura regada en la alfombra, o los lápices clavados con tanta fuerza en los cuadros que ya habían sido pintados alguna vez.

—Debes hacerlo —contestó Goten—. No te perdonarás si no vas, te conozco —Marron se levantó y tembló por completo. Le habían dicho que era normal que estuviera inestable los primeros días, por eso se habían llevado a los gemelos con sus padres.

Y Marron agradeció por completo eso, no le gustaría que sus hijos la vieran en aquel estado. Ya había suficiente dolor con lo que había pasado.

—¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto, Goten? —le dijo Marron abrazándose a sí misma, su voz temblando— ¿Por qué cuando uno está en la cúspide de la felicidad, algo tiene que bajarte hasta la tierra? —los ojos de Goten se llenaron de lágrimas, pero trató de reprimirlas. Ya había llorado lo suficiente la noche anterior.

Él se hacía una pregunta similar ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan corta? ¿Por qué, cuando menos se le espera, cuando por fin se está viviendo, algo tiene que pasar?

¿Por qué él?

—Le pedí a papá que me llevara a Namek… —le comentó Goten secándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir— Él me dijo que no se podía, pero necesitaba intentarlo… No se pudo. No se puede —se cubrió el rostro con las manos— ¡¿Por qué no se pudo?!

Ambos comenzaron a llorar, su corazón rompiéndose cada vez más con la partida de aquel ser ambos amaban.

Y se quedaron varios minutos así, hasta que, sentados en el suelo, sintieron que se secaron. Marron se levantó y caminó hasta el baño. En el espejo notó a una mujer bastante pálida, de unos treinta años y con ojeras bajo los ojos, y el cabello rubio desordenado.

Sabía que tenía que ir, aunque no lo quisiera. Por él tenía que ir, aunque hubiera solo un cadáver frío y tuviera que lidiar con los malditos medios.

Tenía que verlo así sea una última vez, tenía que acariciar aquellos cabellos lilas y besar por última vez sus labios.

Se colocó un vestido negro que Trunks le había obsequiado hacía años, debido a que él le gustaba ese color y, aunque ella no los usara mucho, lo hacía para hacerlo feliz a él.

Porque de eso se trataba el amor, de hacerse felices mutuamente, así sea usando un vestido que no era de tu color favorito, o ir a una aburrida exhibición de arte.

Salió para encontrar a Goten sentado en la cama con una fotografía en sus manos. Marron supo enseguida que era la del día de su boda con Trunks, aquella foto se la habían tomado los tres. Goten en medio, abrazando a aquellos seres que amaba y que por fin estaban unidos.

Y ahora uno se había ido.

—No quiero ir —repitió Marron. Goten se levantó y la tomó de la mano.

—Yo tampoco —dijo él y salieron de la habitación. Al dirigirse a la puerta de la casa, aquella casa que le traía tan gratos recuerdos, tan bellos momentos que vivieron juntos ahí, se detuvo.

—Espera —dijo ella y se soltó de Goten. Con paso lento, pero decidido, caminó hasta la puerta del sótano y la abrió.

Buscó el interruptor para encender la luz y no caerse al bajar las escaleras, pero se dio cuenta que no funcionaba.

—Te dije que había que repararlo —susurró ella con dolor al seguir intentando encender la luz, pero seguía sin funcionar.

Desistió y con cuidado bajó las escaleras. Si por ella fuera, no le importaría caer y romperse el cuello, pero sus hijos apenas tenían siete años, no soportarían tanto dolor si ella también partía.

Al llegar al sótano, encontró el interruptor de abajo y éste sí funcionó para encender la luz. Se sumergió en el dolor al ver todos estos prototipos de máquinas en los que Trunks trabajaba, y quiso quedarse ahí, en medio de tanta robótica que solo la hacía sentir peor.

Pero no, se dirigió a un estante en donde habían varias cajas llenas de piezas, pero también había una que ella había dejado ahí para que no se dañara.

La tomó, y se sentó en el suelo en cuanto la abrió: había recuerdos en aquella caja, fotografías, objetos, baratijas que decidieron guardar para cuando fueran viejos pudieran verlos.

Pero ya no.

Ya no podrían ser viejos juntos.

Trató de contener las lágrimas que venían nuevamente mientras seguía tocando cada una de las cosas, como si fueran el tesoro más preciado de su vida.

 _ **.**_

 _Marron siempre se preguntó si era normal que los Saiyajin fueran parecidos en cuestiones del amor._

 _En muchas reuniones que hacía la tía Bulma, y toda la familia que se había formado por los guerreros Z, Marron siempre se juntó con la mujeres mayores. Pocas eran las veces que se unía a Pan y Bra._

 _Las mujeres siempre comentaban sobre distintas cosas, y a veces, surgía el tema sobre sus esposos._

 _La tía Bulma y la tía ChiChi siempre comentaban lo poco románticos que eran sus maridos, y Videl, a pesar de que mencionaba que Gohan tenía sus momentos románticos, era bastante despistado a veces._

 _Marron no decía nada, y sonreía cuando su madre alardeaba del romanticismo de su marido, y la ventaja de que éste fuese humano._

 _Cada uno tenía su forma distinta de amar: El señor Vegeta dejándose atender por la tía Bulma. El tio Goku alardeando y celebrando la comida de su mujer. Gohan llevando flores a Videl, pero no entendiendo cuando su mujer pedía otra cosa…_

 _Y Trunks, entregándole el más bello y sencillo regalo que pudo haber recibido nunca._

 _Hacía unos meses, Trunks la estuvo yendo a buscar a la escuela en la moto y llevándola a casa, a pesar de que ella supiese volar._

 _Y en el camino se detenían siempre a comer un helado, o alguna comida que vendieran por ahí. Muchas veces ella pagaba su comida, otras veces él se adelantaba y pagaba por los dos logrando que Marron se molestara._

 _En una de las veces en que la fue a buscar, el Brief le propuso lo que ella llevaba esperando hacía tiempo que él dijera._

 _Acababan de llegar a la casa de Marron, cuando ella se quitó el casco y bajó de la moto_

— _Hey, Marron —dijo él, tratando de desviar la mirada. A Marron le impresionaba lo diferente que era el Saiyajin cuando estaba con ella, a como cuando estaba con Goten._

— _Dime._

— _¿Tienes libre este sábado? Es que… me gustaría invitarte a salir —como si fueran dos adolescente tímidos, mantenían su vista apartada de la del otro. Trunks sabía que si miraba a Marron a los ojos, iba a caer tan profundo en ese azul, que no iba a poder salir con nada y se iba a quedar completamente mudo._

— _Pensé que ya estábamos saliendo —dijo Marron, completamente dulce. Trunks tan solo se encogió de hombros._

— _Creo que te mereces una salida mejor —Marron soltó una risita y se atrevió a mirar a Trunks, justamente al momento en que él la miraba. Se sonrieron como un par de tontos._

— _¿Sábado en la tarde?_

— _Sábado en la tarde._

 _Y después de un simple, pero acostumbrado beso en la mejilla, Marron entró a su casa._

 _ **.**_

 _No sabía que iba a esperar de Trunks, por lo cual, buscar el vestuario adecuado era difícil._

 _Sabía que Trunks podía llegar a ser extravagante muchas veces, y ella no sabía si tendría que vestir así, aunque no fuera tan de su agrado._

 _Sin embargo, decidió aferrarse a como ella en verdad era, a su propia personalidad y no, a aparentar una diferente. Se colocó uno de sus vestidos favoritos, sencillo, delicado, que la hacía ver como una muñeca, aunque odiara que la trataran así. Naranja, con una cinta azul en su cintura, como si usara uno de sus trajes de entrenamiento._

 _Despidiéndose de sus padres, salió de su casa y esperó en su jardín a que llegara Trunks._

 _La nave tardó tan solo unos minutos en llegar, y Marron sonrio cuando Trunks bajó la ventanilla y la miró completamente embobado._

— _¿Que tal me veo? —preguntó Marron dando un pequeño giro._

— _Bellísima —y eso fue lo único que Marron necesitó para sonrojarse._

 _Su corazón latía a una velocidad que sentía que podría salirse. Y nada más ver a Trunks, vestido semiformal, con sus ojos azules brillantes, la llenaba aún más de emoción._

 _Le decía que nada de esto era un error, de que esto era algo que tenía que hacerse._

— _Te traje algo —dijo Trunks después de que ella subiera al auto. Marron lo vio buscando algo en las guanteras de la nave. Lo vio sonreír al tomar algo, luego, abrió la mano para mostrarle una hermosa y brillante perla._

 _Era real._

 _Estaba de dije en un delicada cadena. Y, a pesar de que era un obsequio precioso, Marron le frunció el ceño a Trunks y negó con la cabeza._

— _Sabes que no…_

— _Lo sé —la interrumpió Trunks—. Pero este no es un regalo caro… esta perla la encontré la primera vez que fui a Kame House… cuando tenía cinco, porque mi madre estaba ansiosa por conocer a la nueva integrante del grupo —Trunks le colocó el collar en la mano—. Te lo iba a obsequiar ese mismo día, pero me dijeron que aún eras pequeña…_

— _¿Y lo has mantenido guardado todo este tiempo?_

— _Sí —con una sonrisa, Marron colocó el collar alrededor de su cuello. La perla cayó en su pecho, cerca de su corazón._

 _ **.**_

La lágrima manchó la fotografía que había en el fondo de la caja, pero a Marron no le importó, su vista estaba fija en la perla blanca que aún sostenía en su mano.

Marron nunca se la hubo quitado hasta que decidieron hacer la caja con los recuerdos de ambos.

— _Quiero que tengamos de qué hablar cuando ya esté canosa y tú sigas jovencito y yo no pueda complacerte —_ le había dicho ella, en un arranque de tristeza al recordar que ella envejecería antes.

— _No seas tonta, te amo y te amaré así tengas arrugas y pelo gris. Nunca me cansarás, porque tú eres más que belleza, Marron. Jamás digas eso nuevamente_ —Trunks le había dicho aquello, y luego habían hecho el amor en una colchoneta en este sótano raído y feo.

La luz del sótano parpadeó y se apagó, el foco se había aflojado, pero Marron no estaba de ánimos para levantarse siquiera.

—Te has demorado —la voz de Goten venía de las escaleras. Él intentó, así como ella, encender la luz con el interruptor del principio de la escalera.

—No funciona —le dijo con un hilo de voz, pero Goten pudo escucharla, pues bajó acercarse al otro interruptor, pero tampoco funcionaba—. El foco de aflojó —volvió a decir. Escuchó los pasos de Goten ir hacia en donde estaba la luz, y luego, ésta volvió. Marron aun seguía viendo la caja, sin dirigir su mirada a la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de Goten.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó su amigo sentándose a su lado. Marron apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mirando a la luz amarillenta del foco.

Goten a su lado y aquella luz amarillenta le traía uno de los más bellos recuerdos… soltó una risita amargada.

—Recuerdo.

 _ **.**_

 _¿Cómo describir su primer beso? Ese accidentado y torpe beso, porque ella era torpe con respecto a aquello._

 _Ella tuvo un novio antes, pero era completamente diferente lo que sentía con él, lo que vivió con él, a como lo hacía con Trunks._

 _Con Trunks se sentía como una niña aprendiendo cosas nuevas, como amar. Su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que iba a salir, y su ki se alteraba que sentía que iba a explotar se la emoción cada vez que él se acercaba._

 _Y Marron se daba cuenta que también causaba diferentes sensaciones en Trunks, porque lo veía sonrojarse, lo veía ponerse nervioso, cuando esa no era su forma normal de actuar._

 _No, ella causaba aquello._

 _Y a pesar de que llevaran meses saliendo, aun no se habían besado. Porque Marron esperaba que él diera el primer paso, y porque Trunks aun pensaba que Marron, con diecisiete años seguía siendo una niña. Se sentía indigno de ella, porque todo era tan mundano a su lado._

 _Y por eso, un tercero fue el que tuvo que intervenir. Aquel sujeto que sabía que aquellos dos idiotas se querían, y que les daba el mayor apoyo posible, porque los amaba a ambos._

 _Y amaba que ellos estuvieran juntos._

 _Fue un día en la que Marron quiso unirseles en la cámara de gravedad. Ellos se hubieron negado y al final, cuando aceptaron, tuvieron que bajar la gravedad para que ella entrenara bien y no fuese aplastada._

 _Después de un largo entrenamiento, en el cual Marron se combatió con los dos a la vez, Goten encontró la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con todo._

— _Chicos —dijo Goten al acercarse a una de las puertas que había dentro de la cámara. La del armario en donde guardaban algunos robots ya destruidos—, hace unos días dejé algo aquí olvidado ¿Me ayudan a buscarlo? —Marron fue la primera en acercarse, y luego Trunks. Y sin que sospecharan, Goten les dio espacio para que ambos entraran. Empujó a Trunks y cerró la puerta del armario dejándolos a ambos encerrados y soltando insultos._

— _¡Goten, abre! —le gritó Marron. Goten sonrió._

— _No hasta que ustedes hablen sobre el asunto que tienen —dijo, y se sentó en el suelo, alejado de la puerta. Aunque sabía que esta no se rompería ni con todos los puñetazos que Trunks le lance._

 _Dentro, Marron y Trunks estaban en una posición muy incómoda. Sus cuerpos tan juntos, la frente de Marron rozando la barbilla del Saiyajin. Sus corazones latiendo a toda velocidad._

— _Creo que el interruptor de la luz está detrás tuyo —le dijo Trunks estirando sus manos para ponerlas alrededor de su cuerpo y pegarlo al de él. Luego una luz amarillenta los inundó a ambos._

 _Estaban sonrojados, sin saber qué decirse. Sin saber que expresarse._

— _Goten es un tonto —gruñó Trunks._

— _¡Te escuché, idiota! —se quejó Goten del otro lado provocando que Marron soltara una risita._

— _¿Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar? —le preguntó ella sonrojada. Trunks se aclaró la garganta_

— _Tal vez… Marron… Yo… —Trunks bajó la vista y clavó su vista en los ojos de Marron. La adolescente se sumergió en aquel azul, tan brillante como zafiros, esos ojos que expresaban tanto, llenos de amor y vida._

— _Estoy enamorada, Trunks —le confesó ella—. De ti… —la sonrisa que el Saiyajin le brindó fue tan amplia, que le calentó el corazón a Marron._

 _Él no dijo nada. No era necesario._

 _Trunks le tomó la barbilla con los dedos, y acarició su labio. Sus rostros se acercaron, sus labios se rozaron, y se besaron de forma lenta y dulce._

 _Marron sintió que explotaría por dentro. Sintió que volaba, que estaba hecha de helio y pronto le soltaban la cuerda._

 _Que volaba._

 _Que era libre._

 _Que era feliz._

 _Tan feliz…_

 _ **.**_

—Parecía una novela cursi —dijo Marron observando las cartas—. Pero no todo fue feliz.

—Es muy cruel ¿sabes? —le comentó Goten— Todo lo que pasaron, todo lo que superaron… Para tener un mal final.

—Sabíamos que este sería el final… Es siempre así ¿no? La muerte es el fin del camino… pero pensé que sería en varios años, y que primero sería yo.

—Él no lo hubiera soportado.

Las lágrimas de Marron cayeron sobre la carta que leía, una de las más bellas y cursis que Trunks pudo haberle escrito.

—¿Entonces por qué yo debo ser fuerte?

 _ **.**_

" _Un Ángel._

 _Una mariposa._

 _Un hada._

 _No encuentro palabras para describirte, porque para mí, eres tan perfecta que todo es mundano cuando de ti se trata._

 _Porque tu belleza es infinita, aunque digas que no._

 _Aunque no te guste lo delgada y lo pequeña que eres, porque te subestiman en una batalla._

 _Para mí eres perfecta._

 _Porque eres arte, así como los cuadros que haces._

 _Porque eres inteligencia y fuerza._

 _Porque tu carácter fuerte, pero lleno de sensibilidad, me encanta._

 _Porque nunca encuentro que decirte y me pongo totalmente nervioso cuando estas cerca._

 _Porque el Trunks Saiyajin, empresario adinerado y genio, se pierde a tu lado._

 _Y solo está un hombre, un hombre con un corazón latiente de amor, de cariño._

 _Un hombre que aprendió a ser romántico, a ver más allá de unas curvas._

 _A contemplar unos ojos azules, azulejos que brillaban con cada caricia, con cada palabra… azulejos que estoy seguro que están brillando en este momento._

 _Porque sé que cuando camines hasta el altar, voy a estar temblando y Goten va a tener que calmarme._

 _Porque este día, en que te tomaré como esposa, va a ser uno de los más felices de mi vida._

 _Porque el pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, va a ser mi felicidad completa."_

— _Marron, se te correrá el maquillaje._

— _No te preocupes, Dieciocho. Ese maquillaje es para novias, contra lágrimas._

 _Marron no podía despegar su la carta que Trunks le había dejado esa mañana._

 _El Saiyajin ya le había escrito antes cartas, pero ninguna se comparaba con la belleza y pureza que había en esta._

 _No podía despegar su vista, no podía dejar de sonreír, de sentirse tan feliz, tan completa._

 _No podía esperar más de la vida._

 _ **.**_

—¡Marron tenemos que ir! —exclamó Goten. Marron tenía la respiración agitada, sus uñas se enterraban en la caja, dejando marcas de media luna.

—¡No! —ella sacudía la cabeza con fuerza, los mechones rubios de su cabello se salían del improvisado moño que había hecho para verse, al menos, un poco presentable y menos destruida.

—Por favor, Marron… Estar aquí solo te pone peor… solo nos pone peor —Marron se abrazó a Goten, enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

—Tan solo un último recuerdo feliz… Algo hermoso… porque apenas subamos a la nave, ESE recuerdo estará en mi mente.

»Tan sólo déjame sumergirme en la felicidad por un momento más…

 _ **.**_

 _El matrimonio al principio fue increíble, sin embargo, los medios muchas veces eran crueles con Marron._

 _Y ni qué decir en las fiestas en las que asistía con Trunks. Las esposas de los ejecutivos tan solo alardeaban de cosas superficiales, y muchas veces rechazaban siquiera en entablar una conversación con Marron por muy esposa del presidente de la corporación que fuese._

 _Para aquellas mujeres, Marron era tan solo la muchacha suertuda y pueblerina, y Marron se mantenía sentada sola en las fiestas mientras su esposo hablaba con los ejecutivos y le lanzaba miradas de disculpa. Y ella lo entendía y no se lo reprochaba._

 _Marron ignoraba todo eso, todas esas habladurías, todos esos chismes, todas esas mentiras que siempre dirían. No le importaban, a veces…_

 _A veces, los comentarios llegaban a ser tan fuertes para ella, que le era difícil soportarlo, le era difícil no tener sus dudas._

— _¿Por qué me escogiste a mí? —le preguntó Marron una noche. El brazo de Trunks rodeaba su cintura desnuda, ella estaba apoyada en su pecho. El Saiyajin bajó la mirada y notó tristeza en los ojos de Marron._

— _Yo no te escogí —le respondió, los ojos de Marron brillaron más de tristeza, había malinterpretado lo dicho por su esposo—. ¿Acaso eres un trozo de comida en un buffet? ¿Por qué habría de "escogerte"? Yo no te escogí. Tú llegaste a mí y me demostraste ser mi complemento, nos escogimos el uno al otro, y sí, tenía y sigo teniendo a muchas mujeres que me buscan… Pero ellas no son mi complemento, no son la mitad de mi alma._

 _Trunks tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Marron._

 _»Marron, el amor no es cuestión de escoger… es cuestión de simplemente amar, de sentir, de saber que eres feliz con la otra persona, de saber que esa persona es feliz contigo. Es cuestión de complemento._

 _»Y sé por qué hiciste esa pregunta. Sé que es lo que dicen las mujeres esas, y los medios ¿y sabes que? ¡Que se vayan a la mierda! No debes ser como ellos quieren, debes ser como tú deseas, como tú anhelas. Ser tan solo tú._

 _Marron sonrió ante aquel bello discurso._

 _Unieron sus labios y jugaron una danza en la cama. Sus cuerpos desnudos se complementaban, como si hubieran nacido para estarlo._

 _Como si el destino los quisiera juntos por siempre._

 _ **.**_

El estado de negación era normal en el proceso de duelo. Cuando una persona moría, era recomendable que dejaran llorar a los familiares. Nada de tranquilizantes, nada de pastillas.

Había que llorar.

Dejar todo salir, cumplir con el proceso de duelo.

Goten llevó en brazos a Marron a la nave, él también estaba adolorido por la situación, pero era más fuerte que Marron.

Marron era frágil, y se estaba quebrando aún más.

Los gemelos eran lo único que la tenían a flote aún…

Sabía que era necesario que Marron esté en el funeral, ella no se lo perdonaría no ir. Ella tenía que caer en la dura realidad, tenía que darse cuenta que en verdad estaba pasando.

Era parte del duelo.

No podía estancarse.

En el camino compraron rosas negras, a pesar que el florista le sugirió las blancas, para demostrar la paz con la que el cuerpo se iba. Pero Marron se negó, y Goten temió que ella llegara a un nivel extremo de oscuridad y tristeza en su interior.

No dijo nada, tan solo siguió conduciendo.

—¿Siguen las noticias? —preguntó Marron, por lo cual, Goten tan solo asintió— ¿Siguen diciendo mentiras o ya cambiaron a la realidad de los hechos? —su voz sonaba fría, muerta.

—Ambas cosas —ella tragó en seco y volvió a bajar su mirada a las flores.

Goten le dio una última mirada por el espejo retrovisor, cuando una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y volvió su vista al camino.

 _ **.**_

 _No supieron que había pasado, simplemente pasó._

 _No hubo semillas del ermitaño se sirvieran, ni el poder de Dende, ni el poder de ShenLong._

 _No._

 _Aquella enfermedad tan sólo había caído encima de Trunks y no se encontraba solución, debido a que el virus era completamente extraño._

— _¿Y si es algo Saiyajin? —preguntó Bulma mirando a su esposo._

— _No —dijo Vegeta negando con la cabeza—. Las enfermedades Saiyajin murieron con el planeta, y si yo la hubiera contraído, estuviera muerto._

 _No._

 _No había solución._

 _Tan solo quedaba esperar al fatídico día. Al día que llegaría al mes siguiente, en donde Trunks cerraría sus ojos para siempre y no los volvería a abrir._

— _¿Sabes que te ves guapísima con ese traje de astronauta? —le comentó Trunks con diversión. Su sonrisa no se borraba por más que supiera que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida._

 _Ahí, en cuarentena, y Marro con el traje especial, iba a verlo todos los días._

 _Lo extrañaba en su cama, extrañaba acariciarlo con sus manos desnudas._

— _¿Por qué estás de buen humor? —le dijo ella, su voz sonaba extraña desde adentro del traje._

— _Porque no hay nada que hacer, Marron. Porque es inevitable, y tan solo hay que aceptarlo._

— _¡Pero yo no puedo! —le gritó ella— No puedo aceptarlo, Trunks… Este final… —su voz temblaba— este no es el final que debíamos tener._

— _Esto no es un cuento, Marron… es la vida —él deseaba tanto acariciarle la mejilla. Acariciar sus dorados cabellos, y sentir el calor de su piel filtrándose en la suya._

 _Marron se lanzó hacia él, y ambos se acostaron en la cama._

 _Y ella lloró, por lo injusta que era la vida._

 _Lloró, por el dolor que sentía por dentro._

 _Lloró, porque las pinturas no salían. Porque desde que le habían diagnosticado aquella extraña enfermedad a Trunks y le habían dado tan solo un corto tiempo de vida, las manos dejaron de dibujar, los colores dejaron de fluir._

 _El arte comenzó a morir._

 _Lloró, porque la mitad de su alma partía y su corazón se rompía._

 _Durmió junto a él esa noche, acalorándose dentro de aquel traje… pero no le importaba, con tal de pasar una última noche con él a su lado, abrazándola, deseándola._

 _Por última vez._

— _Te amo… —le susurró ella. Trunks acomodó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Marron, cubierto por el traje._

— _Yo más, Marron… incluso después de la muerte, te seguiré amando._

 _Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que ella le escuchó…_

 _Cuando despertó, él ya se había ido… llevándose su corazón._

 _ **.**_

La parcela en la que el heredero Saiyajin iba a ser enterrado, estaba justo al lado de la de sus abuelos. El terreno, era exclusivo de los Brief.

El lugar era grande, y Marron notó que la hubieron estado esperando hacia tiempo.

Marron buscó a sus hijos con la mirada, y encontró más rostros entristecidos: Bra, Pan, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Krilin… rostros que disimulaban la tristeza que sentían: Vegeta, Dieciocho, Goku.

Y luego estaba Bulma, igual de destruida que ella, pero la mujer mantenía la compostura.

Los gemelos estaban en brazos de su padre y de Vegeta, y Marron pudo mantenerse tranquila, ya que estaban dormidos, aunque podía ver sus ojitos hinchados.

Se acercó más y no pronunció palabra, se mantuvo callada al lado de Goten mientras hacían unos rezos hacia Kami-sama, en donde le pedían que llevara el alma de Trunks hacia el paraíso.

—Te apuesto a que Enma Daioh-sama lo llevó con el gran Kaioh-sama —le comentó Goten, con la esperanza de encontrarse a su amigo del otro lado cuando fuese su turno.

Marron tan solo apretó la caja.

Del otro lado… él la podría estar esperando.

Miró como el féretro comenzaba a hundirse, y antes de que lo hiciera, pidió que se detuvieran.

—Abranlo —dijo, con un nudo en la garganta, y así lo hicieron.

Frío, pálido, tan solo había color en su cabello. Marron se acercó y acarició su fría mejilla. Colocó en sus manos el collar con la perla de dije, y soltando sus lágrimas, besó su frente.

—Entrégamelo cuando nos veamos del otro lado —dijo, aunque sabía que nadie escucharía.

Y se separó.

Soltando silenciosas lágrimas, observó cómo volvía a hundirse el féretro. Como el amor de su vida era dejado solo en aquel lugar.

El brazo de Goten le rodeó los hombros y la apretó a él.

—Sabes que él ya no está ahí ¿Verdad? —Marron se secó las lágrimas.

—Lo sé —contestó—. Pero es difícil asimilarlo. Asimilar que ya no está…

—Él está con nosotros, Marron… espiritualmente… nunca te va a dejar… nunca nos va a abandonar. Lo superaremos —Marron negó con la cabeza.

—No. Sabremos vivir con esto. Una muerte no se supera, se sabe vivir con ella, porque la muerte es parte de la vida, pero nunca te enseñan a lidiar con ella.

—Lo sé —dijo Goten y le dio un beso fraternal en la cabeza a Marron—. Viviremos con esto, lo recordaremos en los mejores momentos… y lo haremos esperar, ya que él está al otro lado, esperándonos, Mar.

Una diminuta sonrisita, llena de esperanza, apareció en los labios de Marron.

Le entregó unas flores a Goten, y entre los dos las regaron en la tumba que ya estaba completamente llena de tierra.

—Lo sé.

 _«Espérame, amor mío.»_

 _«Tarda. Vive_

 _Te estaré esperando.»_

* * *

 ** _Nota: Ay! Adoro ponerme bien trágica... Espero que me haya quedado bien y no haya sido tan deprimente la lectura..._**

 ** _Extrañaba escribir a estos dos que me llenan tanto de amor! Me he sumergido tanto e Diecisiete y Dieciocho que loa he dejado olvidados..._**

 ** _Si llegaste hasta aquí... Espero que este fic te haya gustado... Lo hice con todo mi corazón y mi amor... Y me mente depre XD_**

 ** _Los quiero muchísimo, y les deseo a los demás concursantes muchos éxitos!_**


End file.
